


Shut Up And Drive

by Embers



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Mechanic Daehyun, apologies for the title, auto shop AU, but the cars aren't important, can also be Jaedae btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae loves his first car, even when it doesn’t love him. Daehyun is the mechanic who just might start to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Drive

**Author's Note:**

> A Body Shop/Mechanic AU. Featuring shop owner Yongguk, apprentice Daehyun, student who is hopeless with cars Youngjae, long suffering friends Junhong/Jongup and fashionably unimpressed Himchan.
> 
> With a set inspired by that awesome hangout in One Shot.
> 
> Also found [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/720721/shut-up-and-drive-bap-daehyun-youngjae-daejae-jaedae).  
> ***Extraction and re-posting to other sites for reading/download from A03 in any form is strictly prohibited.

“It’s okay, baby. I know you’re tired.”

 

“Uh…hyung?” Junhong’s voice sounds over the phone, “I can’t decide if I’m hoping you’re talking to your car, or not…”

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry Junhong. So can Yongguk-hyung help?”

 

“He’s an hour or so away right now, on a call. But he said he can send his apprentice to pick you and the car up.”

 

Youngjae sighs with relief, “That’s great.” 

 

He relays his location to Junhong and once he hangs up he stares at the hunk of metal he called his car.

 

She was beautiful.

 

Well, she _was_. As in had been at some point.

 

But all she needed was a little love and a new coat of paint. Some better tires, too, maybe a re-upholstering while they were at it. And Youngjae wants to spoil his baby, he does, but he’s a broke college student and he’s really just glad he even managed to save her from the junkyard.

 

He puts his hand on the hood and stares forlornly.

 

“You’ll be okay, beauty. The nice mechanic will make you all better and then we can ride off into the sunset together.”

 

A few seconds later, Youngjae’s pained scream echoes through the miles of empty field.

 

Sometimes he forgets metal and heat waves don’t mix.

* * *

By the time the mechanic arrives, Youngjae is about to die of a heat stroke. The rumbling sound of a heavy tow truck snaps him out of a near coma and he jumps up ready to give the tardy apprentice a piece of his mind.

 

He’s getting ready to start on his angry spiel when the door opens and a figure steps down, worn Timberlands bringing up a small cloud of dust as they land on the dirt road.

 

Youngjae’s been needing a cool glass of water all day and he’s pretty sure that’s what’s just come out of that truck.

 

The man that’s walking towards him is slightly taller than average, and lean. He’s wearing a white tank that leaves his toned biceps exposed and fits his trim waist like a glove. Youngjae’s eyes are shamelessly drawn down to a firm looking rear and equally impressive thighs clad in dark denim.

 

He’s not sure if its sweat or drool dripping down his face at this point, but he’s snapped out of his reverie when a smooth voice sounds.

 

“Man, I’m really sorry. I was in the middle of an oil change when Junhong called, and then I had to find this place, and I don’t even think this road has a name. You look ‘bout ready to faint, here, let’s get you inside, the truck’s air conditioned.”

 

Youngjae’s response is about as intelligent as he can be expected to be in such a circumstance, “Huh?”

 

To be fair, he’s distracted by how gorgeous the apologetic face in front of him is. And that _voice_.

 

Was that an _accent_ coming out of that deliciously plush mouth?

 

“Oh, geeze, you’ve been out here way to long, Yongguk-hyung’s gonna kill me, come on, I think I got some water in the back.”

 

Before Youngjae knows it, the man is guiding him to the truck with a hand on his back and opening the passenger door for him to enter. The leather is cool and before long he feels a bottle of water being pushed into his hands.

 

“There, drink up and relax, alright? I’ll get the car hitched.”

 

Youngjae blindly follows the advice, and a few minutes later he’s back in control of himself.

 

The doors had been shut to keep the cool air in, so Youngjae peeks out the window and sees the man working to secure Youngjae’s car to the back of the truck. He spends a few minutes ogling before he creeps himself out.

 

He decides to get out and help, Yongguk was doing this for free after all, and a moment later he’s stepping out of the truck and back into the sweltering summer sun.

 

The man is wiping his hands on a rag when Youngjae approaches and Youngjae’s kind of embarrassed to find that his normally slightly-OCD self would not mind a little grease if it meant those hands came with it.

 

“You, uh, want some help?”

 

The man looks up and grins, and _Christ_ , Youngjae can only take so much blinding sun in one day.

 

“Nah, I’m good. ‘Bout done here. You feelin’ alright?”

 

“Yeah, I-I’m feeling alright. Thanks.”

 

“Not a problem. ‘Least I could do, I figure. Youngjae, right?”

 

“Yeah. Um, and you are?”

 

“Daehyun. It’s nice to meet you, Youngjae-sshi. Yongguk-hyung’s told me about you. I’d shake your hand but I wouldn’t want to get you all dirty.” Daehyun says with a good natured laugh.

 

_I wouldn’t mind getting a little dirty._

 

“Pardon?”

 

Fuck, did he actually say that _out loud_?

 

“I mean, you know. I’m already all dusty and sweaty and stuff, what’s a little grease?” Youngjae says with a nervous laugh so awkward sounding he actually does wince a little.

 

Daehyun doesn’t seem to notice and just smiles, gesturing to the truck.

 

“You should go back inside. I’ll be done in a minute or so, just gotta secure the lines.”

 

“Uh, yeah. Okay. Um, I’ll just…do that.”

 

A minute later, Daehyun joins him in the truck and the Youngjae can detect the faint hint of spicy cologne under the smell of gasoline and sweat and to his horror, he’s kind of into the whole mix.

 

For the most part, the ride back to Yongguk’s garage is comfortable silence. Well, comfortable on Daehyun’s part at least, Youngjae’s sure the crisp air conditioning isn’t doing anything for his sweating.

 

They do make some conversation, Youngjae is one of Yongguk’s friends, after all, and he doesn’t want to appear rude. He learns that Daehyun’s from Busan and had just moved to Seoul a few months ago to learn from and live with Yongguk, who is a family friend.

 

He doesn’t know much more than that by the time they arrive to Yongguk’s garage, mainly because he spaces out every few minutes while staring at Daehyun’s face and it was beginning to get pretty awkward.

 

Daehyun has work to do, and so he leaves Youngjae in the waiting area with some snacks and magazines, heading off to take other clients while they wait for Yongguk. The elder arrives an hour or so later, apologetic smile in place as he greets Youngjae.

 

“Sorry, I was a little tied up earlier.”

 

Youngjae smiles good naturedly as he follows Yongguk to where his car has been set up, “Don’t apologize, hyung. I’m just grateful you’re helping me out like this, really. I owe you one!”

 

Yongguk raises a brow.

 

“Okay, like, ten.”

* * *

Youngjae watches anxiously as Yongguk putters about around his car, not saying anything as he examines it inside and out. He is under the body when Daehyun walks into the area, Junhong behind him. The apprentice grins at Youngjae and he gives an awkward little wave in response, wincing inwardly as Junhong looks at him judgmentally.

 

Yongguk slides out from under the car and gets to his feet, grabbing the rag Daehyun hands him.

 

Youngjae looks on anxiously, feeling like he’s waiting for a sick relative in a hospital.

 

“Well? Can you fix her?”

 

Yongguk sighs, “I can try, but it might not be worth it. Anything we do at this point would just be a bandage fix. You’d be wasting money on parts, as far as I’m concerned.”

 

“Don’t worry about that, hyung! If you don’t mind doing the labour, I’ll pay whatever it costs!”

 

“I’ll see what I can do. But it won’t be long before there’s nothing left _to_ do.”

 

Daehyun tilts his head as he regards the hunk of metal, “Not a huge loss, is it? I mean, it ain’t really anythin’ to brag about.”

 

There is a collective wince from Yongguk and Junhong as the words leave his mouth and they both scuttle out of the way as Youngjae glares and Daehyun blinks in confusion.

 

“How dare you?” Youngjae gasps.

 

He can’t believe he ever thought Daehyun was attractive. He just disrespected his baby.

 

Yongguk and Junhong look like they want to step in but Youngjae’s already beginning on his spiel and they decide to let it run it’s course.

 

“You of all people should understand the bond between man and car! She takes me where I need to go, anytime, anyplace. Doesn’t complain when I push her to the limit, she just _keeps going_. If you’d ever had the privilege of riding her, you’d know exactly how I feel!”

 

When Youngjae finishes, Junhong looks like he’s either laughing or sobbing against the counter and Yongguk just looks vaguely horrified to be associated with him.

 

Youngjae belatedly realizes what he just said and gathers his things with a huff, hiding his embarrassment behind his attitude, “Just fix my car. I gotta go, later Yongguk-hyung. Junhong.”

 

“Uh,” Daehyun recovers from his confusion and hurriedly begins apologizing, “That all sounded real …disturbing, actually. Look, I’m sorry if I offended you-“

 

Youngjae ignores him with difficulty and as he leaves he can hear Daehyun’s voice as the door slams closed behind him.

 

“…Bye!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So, um, Youngjae.”

 

Yongguk grins knowingly behind the hood of the car as Daehyun rummages around in the toolbox before handing him a wrench, “Yeah?”

 

“Is he, y’know, single ‘n stuff?”

 

“Well, I don’t know about ‘and stuff’, but he is single. Why?”

 

Daehyun shrugs, “Nuthin’. He’s cute, is all.”

 

That was an understatement in Daehyuns opinion.

 

Youngjae was hot. Really handsome. Like, super attractive.

 

Daehyun remembers the way he had looked when he’d finally arrived to tow the car; brown hair mussed and neck and sculpted face glowing (with sweat, but still). His thin t-shirt stuck to his body and legs that went on forever.

 

He’s still remembering when Yongguk smacks him gently upside the head.

 

“Focus, will you?”

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry hyung…”

 

Yongguk grins, slow and amused and his deep voice is teasing when he pinches Daehyun’s cheek, “Aw, does Dae-baby have a crush?”

 

Daehyun glares and escapes Yongguk’s fingers with a huff, “No! Don’t we have to fix this car or somethin’?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“No?”

 

“You have to fix this car. This,” Yongguk gestures to the scrap of metal that is Youngjae’s pride and joy, “is your little project. Our goal is two weeks. Let me know if you need any help, okay?”

 

He leaves with a pat to Daehyun’s back and the mechanic stares at the car.

 

Daehyun swears it stares back.

 

“Well, shit.”

* * *

Youngjae normally visits Yongguk on weekends. He’s has the biggest place, right in the city and they all hang out there when they get together. Yongguk’s loft is attached to the back of his garage and Youngjae bounces up the metal staircase that runs up the side of the building to get there.

 

He doesn’t remember that Daehyun is staying there until the apprentice answers, bright and wide awake in a pair of sweats.

 

He’s also shirtless and sweating, and a pair of ear buds are hanging around his neck as he smiles cautiously.

 

“Oh, hello, Youngjae-sshi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

Youngjae is curt. He’s embarrassed by how he ran off the other day and he’s also a little distracted by Daehyun’s body.

 

“I take it hyung must be expectin’ you, come on in.”

 

Daehyun steps aside, shutting the door before he gestures to the other end of the loft.

 

“Gonna get back to my work out. Hyung’s in the kitchen. Um…see you around?”

 

Youngjae nods and there’s a beat of awkward silence before Daehyun turns and walks away.

 

He’s hitting himself when he walks into the kitchen and Yongguk looks up from where he’s reading a box of pancake mix.

 

“’Sup, Jae?”

 

Youngjae lets his head fall on to the table with a thud and Yongguk eyes him with exasperation.

 

“What now?”

 

“Nothing. So,” Youngjae lifts his head and rests it in his palm, “What’re we doing today?”

 

Yongguk shrugs, “Breakfast. Junhong’ll be by with Jongup in the afternoon. And Himchan says he’ll meet us for dinner. He’s finally back from New York and I thought it’d be a nice chance to introduce Daehyun to everyone.”

 

“What?” Youngjae lowers his voice to a whisper then, “Daehyun’s going to hang out with us?”

 

Yongguk looks confused, “Well, yes, Youngjae. He’s my friend and he’s staying with me, I’d be kind of a jackass not to invite him.”

 

“He’s the jackass!”

 

Yongguk raises a brow.

 

“Okay, maybe not a jackass. But, Hyuuuuung, you can’t!”

 

“Why, because you embarrassed yourself in front of him the other day? He probably doesn’t even remember.”

 

Youngjae is saved from answering when Daehyun enters the kitchen, a towel around this neck as he grins at Yongguk and nods at Youngjae. He grabs a water bottle out of the fridge and eyes Yongguk frowning at the box in his hands.

 

“If you want, hyung, I can make breakfast for us after I take a quick shower. I know you hate cookin’. Or bakin’. Food in general.”

 

Yongguk laughs and Youngjae’s frown deepens when the elder pinches at Daehyun’s exposed hips playfully.

 

“I can always count on you to make sure food is around. You don’t have to do that though.”

 

“ ’Least I can do. I’ll be right back.”

 

It turns out Daehyun makes amazing pancakes.

 

The fact that Youngjae can apparently look forward to wonderful morning-after breakfasts does not making his steadfast resolve to avoid Daehyun forever any easier. Not that Youngjae is thinking of morning afters with Daehyun or anything.

 

Not at that precise moment, anyway, he’s too busy moaning over his plate of batter filled, cream doused, fruit topped deliciousness. There are omelettes and kimchee pancakes too, and Youngjae is semi-convinced Daehyun is some sort of wizard even though he’d watched him make everything.

 

“How’d I do?”

 

Youngjae blinks his eyes open to see Daehyun looking at him expectantly. He shrugs a shoulder casually.

 

“It’s alright.”

 

As if Daehyun hadn’t seen him stuffing himself just moments before.

 

Daehyun grins anyway.

 

Youngjae really hates him.

* * *

Youngjae might be a little bit drunk. Just a little. Tipsy, really.

 

Look, it had been a really hard week, okay?

 

He had humiliated himself in front of the only hot guy he’d met in months, his bank account was dwindling, he’d had way too many projects and tests this week, and he was pretty sure that someone had gotten a little too familiar yesterday during the morning rush on the train he was now forced to take. So when Himchan offers to buy everyone’s drinks in celebration of his latest promotion and Daehyun’s welcome, Youngjae thinks he deserves to let go a little.

 

He kind of forgets Daehyun’s presence, mostly spending his time chatting with Junhong and Jongup, and the other boy is occupied by Himchan. They get along great.

 

Youngjae isn’t surprised.

 

Himchan’s an asshole.

 

Yongguk and Himchan leave to get more food, the latter dragging Jongup with him (Youngjae feels bad for the guy, really he does, being Himchan’s favourite and all), and Junhong heads to the washroom.

 

They are alone and Daehyun is watching him curiously. The mechanic had shed his jacket, leaving him in a fitted black v-neck that somehow highlights his figure better than if he were shirtless.

 

“Oi, what’re you staring at?”

 

Daehyun shrugs and takes a sip from his beer, “Just makin’ sure you ain’t gonna fall right out of your seat.”

 

Youngjae waves him off, slumping back into the cushioned booth, “I can hold my liquor. You need to mind your own business. And you should put your coat back on. No one wants to see your really tanned arms of steel…or gold…golden steel. Gold’s a soft metal though…soft metal, soft skin…”

 

“Okay, hyung! Why don’t we wait until we get some more food and then you’ll actually have something to wash down.”

 

Youngjae doesn’t know where Junhong appears from, but he has impeccable timing. He’ll have to thank him later.

 

Then he notices Junhong share a grin with Daehyun, kittenish and sweet and probably making fun of Youngjae.

 

Traitor.

 

The rest of the night is spent with more food, and in Youngjae’s case especially, more drinks. Everyone is mildly impressed with his ability to withstand Himchan’s glaring.

They’re all pleasantly buzzed by the time they’re ready to hail a taxi back to Yongguk’s, but Youngjae needs help staying vertical as they wait outside.

 

When they finally get to the loft, the maknaes collapse onto the large sectional while the elder three ponder what to do with Youngjae.

 

“He should probably sleep here tonight,” Yongguk sighs.

 

“He can take my room, hyung.”

 

“Are you sure, Dae? It’s alright, I mean you barely know the guy and all…”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll take him.”

 

Youngjae is half asleep and Daehyun all but carries him to the bedroom, gently depositing him on the small bed. The motion seems to jostle him from his weak slumber and he eyes Daehyun above him.

 

Youngjae has really pretty eyes, Daehyun notes. All wide, and framed by long lashes that seem to brush against his cheeks as he blinks slowly at the elder. His lips are real nice, too, heart-shaped and soft-looking as they part.

 

“Hey, hey, do you like…use really cheesy car related pick-up lines?”

 

Daehyun pulls the blankets up around Youngjae and answers with amusement, “No.”

 

Youngjae is quiet as Daehyun heads to the windows, closing the blinds and the elder thinks he might have finally fallen asleep.

 

He’s wrong.

 

“Hey, Daehyun, want a free lube job? Get it? Lube job?”

 

Youngjae laughs gleefully, while Daehyun stands at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

 

“That’s real inappropriate.”

 

“Whaaaat, I thought we were friends now!”

 

“Do you talk to all your friends like that?”

 

“Just the cute ones.”

 

Daehyun shakes his head, smiling softly as he shuts off the light and heads to the door.

 

“ ’Night, Youngjae.”

 

“Hey! Is your battery dead? Because I’d love to jump you! Oi, Daehyun, why are you leaving? Don’t go, I don’t mean it! By the way, that’s quite the nice rear bumper you have there!”

 

Daehyun shuts the door, face-red, and speedily walks away to the living room.

 

It isn’t any better, because everyone there had clearly heard Youngjae and are making no attempts to hide it.

 

He plops down beside Yongguk, pulling his knees up and hiding behind them as Yongguk laughs along with the others and ruffles his hair.

 

“Youngjae’s usually not like this, you know.”

 

Himchan chimes in from his place next to the maknaes, “Yeah, he just hasn’t gotten laid in a year.”

 

Junhong grins, “He’s gonna kill you for that.”

 

“Like he hasn’t embarrassed himself enough already.”

 

The conversation veers off, but Daehyun isn’t really paying any attention anymore.

 

 

 

(Who knew eyes really could look like stars?)

* * *

When Youngjae wakes up it feels like he’s been hit by a semi. There’s water and two painkillers on the side table and a note in Yongguk’s messy scrawl telling him there’s a new toothbrush in the washroom and that he’s downstairs working if Youngjae needs anything.

 

Yongguk will always be his favourite.

 

Once he’s freshened up and talked himself into venturing outside the bathroom, he grabs his wallet and keys and gets ready to head home.

 

Of course, Daehyun is having breakfast in the kitchen when he tries to sneak downstairs. He’s surfing through something on his phone as he eats, and for the first time Youngjae notices the little mole under his eye and the cute little dimples high on his cheeks as he smiles.

 

Youngjae is really screwed.

 

Daehyun finally looks up and sees the other and he smiles and gestures to the food, “Mornin’, Youngjae. Want some?”

 

Youngjae shakes his head, “No, thanks.”

 

He thinks about excusing himself and heading out, just like that, but he’s made a bad enough impression already.

 

“Look, um, I’m sorry. I was kind of a mess last night.”

 

Daehyun raises a brow, “Not enough of a mess not to remember, I see.”

 

Youngjae winces.

 

Daehyun considers the other for a moment, before standing and taking a few steps in his direction. Youngjae is slightly taller, he realizes, and broader too, strong shoulders tense under his sweater as he looks at his feet and refuses to meet Daehyun’s eyes. When he’s done torturing the other with his silence he laughs and shrugs good naturedly.

 

“It’s alright, Youngjae. I’ve had a few messy nights myself.”

 

Youngjae smiles gratefully and walks closer to where the mechanic is, “Can we start over? Hi, I’m Yoo Youngjae.”

 

Daehyun grins and reaches out to clasp Youngjae’s outstretched hand.

 

“Jung Daehyun. Nice to meet you.”

 

(Youngjae’s right. His skin is soft.)

* * *

“Can you stop pacing already? I feel like I’m watching a tennis match.”

 

Himchan glares at the younger man and rolls his eyes when Youngjae only continues, sipping at his coffee idly.

 

They are in the elder’s immaculately designed kitchen the next day as he tries to talk Youngjae through his mini-meltdown.

 

Himchan is Yongguk’s best friend, and to be honest, Youngjae isn’t sure how or why that happened. Himchan is the picture of the stereotypical upper middle-class Seoulite, complete with style straight out of GQ and the ability to reduce one’s self-esteem simply by raising a single, perfect eyebrow.

 

Yongguk resides above his garage, pretty much lives in coveralls, and eats instant ramen for every single meal.

 

Enough said.

 

Youngjae’s just finished rambling about the whole Daehyun Situation (Junhong’s term) as Himchan listened and made snide remarks every other sentence. By the time Youngjae has slumped down at the kitchen counter, face down on the surface, Himchan has rolled his eyes enough for them to start hurting.

 

“You want him. Well, we’d established that. More than that, you _like_ him. A lot.”

 

Youngjae flails.

 

“God, you’re embarrassing. And what’s the big deal? Just ask the guy out.”

 

“Have you looked at him? I don’t even know what to do with a guy like that!”

 

Himchan grins lasciviously, “Oh, Youngjae, we _all_ know what to do with a guy like _that_ …”

 

“I’m serious, he’s all fit, golden beach boy and I’m a pasty nerd that can’t even tell when the oil in his car needs changing and whose parents wouldn’t let him go down a slide without a helmet! He probably thinks I’m some pretentious asshole. Like you!”

 

Himchan ignores the insult, seems to be ignoring everything Youngjae is saying, staring at his view of the skyline with a strange smile on his face, “I went to see Yongguk the other day and I couldn’t tell what I liked more; Daehyunnie’s cute little ass or the cute little sports car he was bent over.”

 

Daehyunn _ie_? _Daehyunnie?_

 

Youngjae glares, “YOU. Stay away from his cute little ass!”

 

Himchan raises a brow as he laughs, “Oh? Kitty’s brought out his claws, huh? Ah, you kids are so cute.”

 

The elder man reaches out to ruffle Youngjae’s hair and Youngjae flails away.

 

“You got it bad, Jae.”

 

Youngjae sighs forlornly.

 

“This is the worst thing ever.”

* * *

Youngjae is fixing his hair, perfectly tousled and gelled up, in a random side mirror of a car on Yongguk’s lot when a smoky voice sounds behind him.

 

“Jae, baby, you don’t need to bend over for me, I like you already.”

 

Youngjae scowls as he rises, turning to where Himchan is surveying him from behind pricey sunglasses.

 

“Hello to you too, hyung.”

 

Himchan furrows his brow as he pulls off his shades, “Don’t you have class?”

 

“I finish early on Wednesdays.”

 

“…And you came straight to the garage?”

 

“I wanted to see how my car is doing.”

 

“Right,” Himchan looks him up and down, brows rising when he pauses at the younger man’s lean legs, “Is that _leather_?”

 

“It didn’t feel like a sweater vest and argyle kind of day.”

 

“With you, it’s always a sweater vest and argyle kind of day. Unless it’s the Saturday after a week of exams and months of nothing but your right hand as company.”

 

Himchan leans against the car Youngjae had been using as a vanity and stares, waiting for the younger to speak. Youngjae considers saying nothing and playing it off, but Himchan would be on his scent like a blood hound.

 

“I’m going to seduce him.”

 

Himchan grins then slow and devilish before he turns and begins walking into the garage.

 

“I might stick around longer than I planned.”

 

When Youngjae walks into the shop, Yongguk looks up briefly to greet him before doing a double take, eyeing Youngjae’s loose shirt and exposed collar bones before reaching the leather and freezing.

 

“Hey, hyung! Where’s my D- my car?”

 

Yongguk coughs and gestures to the left and Youngjae smiles before making his way to the back of the shop to the garage. His car is sitting pathetically near the back and Youngjae nearly tears up when he sees how sad she looks.

 

The feeling is soon remedied when he sees Daehyun is leaning against the front, one hand resting on the metal and the other holding a worn book that he refers to as he considers the hunk of trash in front of him.

 

“Hey!”

 

Daehyun jumps, nearly dropping the book as he looks up and spots Youngjae.

 

“Hey, hi…um, how’re you?”

 

“Good, good. You?”

 

Youngjae saunters towards the other male, and Daehyun swallows as the younger braces himself over the open hood and leans forward, surveying the inner workings of the engine. Daehyun catches himself eyeing the stretch of leather over Youngjae’s rear before he shakes his head and determinedly looks up at the ceiling.

 

“I’m, um, real good…”

 

Youngjae grins and moves to stand straight, gesturing to the car as he speaks.

 

“How’s my baby doing?”

 

Daehyun snaps himself out of his daze, trying not to feel self-conscious of his grease stained clothes and unruly hair in the face of Youngjae’s immaculately styled figure.

 

“Well, I managed to fix some of it, the main problem was the battery system was faulty and the power from the cell wasn’t gettin’ to where it needed to go. But then I realized the transmission was shot, which I probably should’ve expected with a car this old, but that’s gonna make parts hard to come by, and that’s…not all…”

 

Daehyun trails off when he hears a musical giggle sound and he blinks at Youngjae who is suddenly leaning into his space.

 

“You’re so knowledgeable.”

 

“Um, thank you?”

 

There is a beat of silence and Youngjae’s eyes flicker down to where Daehyun is biting into a plush lip, eyes nervously shifting away. Neither notices the unstable metal rod that holds the hood open shifting out of place.

 

Until there’s a loud slam.

 

“OW, shit!”

 

Daehyun winces when the metal comes down on his head and Youngjae gasps, immediately pulling the other man away from the car. The hood drops shut and Youngjae’s hands find the already rapidly swelling bump beneath Daehyun’s soft hair, apologizing as Yongguk and Himchan run in.

 

“What happened?”

 

Yongguk walks closer and Youngjae pulls away, watching as the eldest cups Daehyun’s cheek with one hand and massages his tender scalp with the other. The apprentice whimpers when Yongguk’s hands press too hard on the bruise and Yongguk soothes him as he turns to Himchan.

 

“Channie, can you grab some frozen peas or something?”

 

Youngjae is appalled at himself and the tiny pit of jealousy that is forming in his gut at the way Yongguk is handling Daehyun so tenderly.

 

“You okay, Dae?”

 

Daehyun nods, “It’s fine…”

 

Yongguk frowns and leads the apprentice over to a set of worn leather couches in the corner, sitting him down and handing over the bag of peas Himchan has brought back.

 

“Those old cars are made of real sturdy metal though. Are you sure you don’t want to go to a hospital and get it checked out?”

 

Daehyun shakes his head stubbornly and rests the bag atop his skull, “It’s not bleedin' or anythin’ and I’m sure I’m not concussed. I’m fine, hyung.”

 

Yongguk sighs in disapproval but relents, “Fine. But if you feel dizzy or weird or anything, you better say something. You’re done for the day. Youngjae, you mind sticking around for a bit? I’ve got some customers up front.”

 

“Of course, hyung. No worries!”

 

Himchan looks at Youngjae with suspicion before gently pinching Daehyun’s cheek and standing up to leave as well.

 

“Well, if you’re sure you’ll be alright here with Youngjae, I’ve got to go get ready for a business dinner. Play nice, kids!”

 

Youngjae watches Himchan go before turning back to Daehyun, who is pouting as he attempts to look up at the peas on his head. When the elder’s eyes fall and meet his, Youngjae blushes and twists his hands nervously in his shirt.

 

“I’m so sorry, that was probably my fault. Does it hurt a lot? Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital? I could drive you! Well, I’d have to borrow hyung’s car, but…if you want…”

 

Daehyun smiles and Youngjae is once again blinded, “I’ve had worse. Nearly lost a hand once after stickin’ it into a jammed machine. Not my brightest moment.”

 

There’s a beat of silence after this, Daehyun curling against the couch and Youngjae nervously racking his brains for what exactly he should be doing in this situation when he hears a loud grumble.

 

Daehyun flushes and mumbles an apology into the fabric of the couch.

 

Youngjae gets an idea then and stands, gently pulling Daehyun up and walking towards the stairs that went up to Yongguk’s loft.

 

“You’re hungry. I’ll make you something to eat.”

 

After all, they did say that thing about the way to a man’s heart…

 

Daehyun follows slowly, an eager expression lighting his face up, “Can you cook?”

 

“Of course I can!”

* * *

He can’t.

 

At all.

 

Nothing edible, anyway.

 

The eggs are too runny, the rice way undercooked, the meat somehow overcooked and in the interested of saving Yongguk’s kitchen and sparing any of the other ingredients he had in his fridge, they decide to settle for instant ramen.

 

If Youngjae wasn’t so concerned about leaving Daehyun alone until Yongguk came back, he would have hightailed it out of there after the _first_ time the smoke detector went off. They sit through a slightly awkward dinner and Yongguk comes up soon after, shop closed down and customers gone.

 

Youngjae leaves pretty quickly to bemoan how embarrassing he is in quiet, but it’s not to be because Junhong has invited Jongup over and Youngjae can’t escape their curious questioning.

 

Junhong frowns as Youngjae gives up his attempts to hide and ends up snatching his spoon and eating out of his ice-cream bowl instead.

 

He doesn’t put up much of a fight though, chalking it up to distress and trauma.

 

Junhong is such a good friend.

 

As he congratulates himself on his patience and thoughtful nature he turns to Youngjae and grins.

 

“Himchan-hyung said only you could try and seduce someone and end up nearly killing them instead.”

 

“Himchan-hyung _looks_ like a serial killer and I don’t think I like you hanging out with him.”

 

Jongup blinks and stares at Youngjae in that blank, soul searching way he always does and gets to the point.

 

“So, what happened?”

 

By the time Youngjae is done explaining the entire humiliating ordeal Junhong has become decidedly less thoughtful and is too busy laughing to even attempt to take back the ice-cream Youngjae is now viciously wolfing down.

 

“How do you _ever_ get dates? Were you always this ridiculous?”

 

Jongup tilts his head in confusion and frowns, “I don’t get it. Why don’t you just talk to him?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious? He embarrasses himself every time he opens his mouth.”

 

Youngjae smacks Junhong’s head, to little reward because it doesn’t stop the youngest from laughing and even seems to make it worse.

 

Youngjae needs to get new friends.

* * *

He doesn’t get the courage to venture back to the garage until a few days later, and this time he leaves his leather at home.

 

Daehyun is nearing the end of his shift and Youngjae keeps him company as he works on the car, sometimes asking questions. They chat easily and he even manages to get a little flirting in, though it seems like it goes over the apprentice’s head. He keeps out of Daehyun’s way and there aren’t any accidents this time, to his relief.

 

Daehyun finishes up his work for the day and as he’s cleaning his hands off in the worn sink at the back of the garage when Youngjae’s big mouth finally betrays him.

 

“It must be fun, doing all this car stuff. I wish I could play around with tools and awesome cars all day.”

 

Daehyun stiffens slightly, eyes dimming as he turns to the younger boy. Youngjae doesn’t seem to notice the way Daehyun has become subdued and continues on.

 

“Hyung said you’re going to take some more courses here. What did you study before?”

 

Daehyun gives him a flat look, “This _is_ what I studied.”

 

“…Oh. Well, that’s fine! I mean, Yongguk-hyung learnt to be a mechanic first too, before he got his business degree, maybe you could do something like that.”

 

Daehyun scoffs, “Maybe I don’t want to.”

 

Youngjae frowns, “Why not?”

 

Daehyun laughs bitterly, and shakes his head.

 

“You know, it’s not like I’m not used to it. If you ain’t a lawyer or a doctor or have some fancy degree, you must be wastin’ your time doin’ somethin’ stupid, right? I thought you were different. Because you’re friends with hyung, I thought you were different. But I guess I was wrong.”

 

“But you could do so much more-”

 

Daehyun sighs and Youngjae stops. The elder gathers his things before turning to Youngjae.

 

“Look, university isn’t for everybody. It isn’t for me. I like what I do, and I’m good at it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve had enough of being looked down on.”

 

“I wasn’t looking down on you, I just-”

 

“It’s fine, Youngjae-sshi. I get it.”

* * *

Youngjae doesn’t return to the garage again until a week has passed, to pick up his car. Himchan had tried to get him to visit sooner, to clear the air with Daehyun, but all Youngjae could think about was the disappointed look in the mechanic’s eyes and he chickened out.

 

When he arrives, the car is ready, working and even polished.

 

“Thanks, hyung. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Yongguk shakes his head, “Let’s not find out. But, this time, it’s not me you should thank.”

 

Yongguk turns his head to where Daehyun is sitting on the upper level of the garage, munching on a sandwich and reading through magazine.

 

“We had a small influx of actual paying customers this week,” Yongguk says with a smile, “He worked through his breaks to make sure it’d be done for you by today.”

 

He leaves with a pat to Youngjae’s shoulder and the younger deflates a little, guilt creeping into his conscious again.

 

Slowly, he makes his way up the metal stairs, and slides into the seat opposite the tanned male.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Evenin’.”

 

Daehyun doesn’t say anything more, but his demeanour isn’t particularly hostile or unwelcoming, so Youngjae soldiers on.

 

“Look, um, I wanted to say thanks. For fixing up my car. Even though I was kind of an ass. I also want to apologize. For being an ass.”

 

Daehyun eyes him evenly, “Go ahead.”

 

“What?”

 

“You said you wanted to apologize, I’m all ears.”

 

Youngjae is about to glare when he notices the playful glint in the other’s eyes and the hint of a smile.

 

He rolls his eyes, “I’m sorry. I’m an ass. There, I said it. I might have…had some preconceived notions that were unfair and I didn’t mean to look down on you because of them. I was wrong.”

 

Daehyun nods, smiling sweetly and Youngjae is struck by how innocent it makes him seem, despite the heavy boots on his feet and the roughness of his hands.

 

“ ‘S okay.”

 

Youngjae grins and takes a deep breath.

 

There isn’t going to be a better moment than this.

 

“Would you…maybe let me take you out to dinner?”

 

Daehyun laughs then and for a second Youngjae if horrified that he’s read things all wrong, that he’s going to be making a fool of himself again, but then he feels a hand over his own, clenched on the table, and he relaxes.

 

“Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing.”

 

“You can ask me next time.”

 

Daehyun raises a playful brow, “Next time? You sound mighty confident…”

 

“Even if there isn’t a next time…I feel like I owe you a lot, I mean you fixed my car and put up with my weird attempts to seduce you-“

 

“You were tryin’ to seduce me?”

 

“- SO WHERE DO YOU WANNA GO FOR DINNER?”

* * *

It’s not like Youngjae’s ever thought he’d end up making out with a hot date in the back of his car, because well, frankly, no one besides himself would set foot in it.

 

Until now.

 

His feet are currently somewhere up by the dashboard as Daehyun sits in his lap, making him realize that what he thought were kisses before were really just excuses for people to stick their tongues in his mouth.

 

They had stumbled out of the restaurant about ten minutes ago, hands unable to remain far from each other for long, and had been fighting for dominance ever since.

 

He reaches down to the lever by his seat and drops the seat all the way back, chuckling when the mechanic lets out a surprised squeak. He flips them over and pins the other man to the seat running appreciative arms down his biceps and moving towards the worn leather belt around his lean waist.

 

“Tonight, is my night to wow you. So let me do all the work.”

 

Daehyun arches back, sighing as Youngjae nips at his neck, “Hmm, sounds like fun, but I wanna do somethin' too…”

 

Youngjae looks into Daehyun’s eyes then, seriously, “There’s always next time?”

 

Daehyun grins then and captures Youngjae’s lips in a long liplock.

 

“Next time.”

* * *

“What happened this time?”

 

“I don’t know, hyung, I mean one minute the signal lever was attached and the all of a sudden it wasn’t!”

 

“And the broken seat slider?”

 

“I dunno I guess it was…under a lot of stress. From all the movement. That occurs during normal driving.”

 

“Youngjae?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Get out of my garage.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Daehyun stays here.”

 

“…Sorry.”


End file.
